


Sometimes things are illegal, sometimes, kids do it

by Skyla_Crescents



Series: Sometimes things are illegal [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bedwars is like an illegal fighting arena ig, Dream Smp, Dream is a Klecks, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, F/F, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), I LIVE FOR THE SIBLING DYNAMIC OF ASTELIC SAMMY GB80 AND PURPLED, M/M, Magic, Minecraft, Moobloom Hybrid, Niki as well, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ponk, Protective Siblings, Purpled Needs a Hug, Sam is like half creeper, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Strawberry Ten, Technoblade is a piglin hybrid, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, bedwars, fundy is a fox hybrid, ranboo is an enderman hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: A fighting arena known as "Bedwars" was widely known to be one of the most ILLEGAL servers in the whole minecraft universe. But if your parents did it, so do you. Purpled never wanted this, he just wanted to spend time with his friends. Sure he met his 3 closest friends through it but...Is it worth all the pain?orThe Dream SMP finds out Purps past and the sorrow of children
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Dating - Relationship, If - Relationship, In - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, People - Relationship, Real - Relationship, U, Will - Relationship, You - Relationship, alive - Relationship, and - Relationship, are - Relationship, find - Relationship, i - Relationship, life - Relationship, ok - Relationship, personally - Relationship, ship - Relationship, skin - Relationship, they - Relationship
Series: Sometimes things are illegal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095674
Comments: 27
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

Purpled was hiding, why? He needed to sneak past the Strawberry Ten to get to the Bedwars Arena, he remembered last time he was late...he had to fight 7 more matches then usual....and holy fuck, Astelic had to help him back to his UFO. The bruises, and burns, the scars and the wounds, it was all to finish what his parents started.

He had just 30 more rounds and he'd be free of this absolute bullshit. The extra seven matches didn't even fucking count! He just wanted to live a normal life as a kid!

He noticed the group left and he took his chance to get to the forest, where nobody would see the server options.

He clicked open his menu and pressed BEDWARS

When he entered he noticed Sammy, Astelic, and Gb80 sitting down, talking.

"Hey guys." He muttered.

"Purpled!" Astelic said, sounding relieved.

"You were almost late!" Sammy said.

"Yeah I know, just ran into trouble on the SMP."

"You should tell them, Dream is feared by everyone." Andrew said, sighing.

"No." Purpled said, sternly surprising the trio. "I'm not dragging them into this mess, it would require telling them my past."

Astelic Sighed before She heard her name being called. "Thats me, 20 more rounds." Astelic said before walking off.

Time passed until it was Purpleds turn.

Rounds were counted by days.

1 day equals 1 round.

He walked in the Arena, noticing that it had been changed a little.

And he immediately got to work.

Later

He was covered in bloody scars, his face was bruised, he had burns marking his clothes and body.

It wasn't the worst hes been.

He quietly and quickly head back to his UFO.

When he got there he noticed... DREAM

He immediately got in the elevator, praying Dream didn't see him.

he stumbled into his UFO struggling to walk.

He went to the cabinet and grabbed some bandages.

He winced as the gauze came into contact with his scars.

He couldn't cry

He wasn't weak

Yet

He always needed to cry himself to sleep


	2. Suspicion of a Masked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sees Purpled rush into his UFO...Usually he'd stop and talk... but why is he out so late...?

Dream was taking a night stroll around the Dream SMP. He likes taking time to recollect his thoughts, afterall, all the peace is nice for once.

He heard footsteps and looked and saw none other than Purpled.

He was going to go talk to him when he saw him and ran to his UFO.

Strange...

He always stops to talk.

Somethings going on, not to mention the bruises on his face.

And Dream will find out


	3. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled never thought THIS would happen... Fuck... And the Trio? They're too worried to not tell.

Of course this had to happen.

During a fight he broke his arm.

And Sammy, Astelic, and GB80 were now actually big sibling mode.

"Purp. You need to tell them." Astelic said sternly.

"NO! I CAN't BRING THEM INTO THIS MESS!" Purpled yelled, sobbing.

He winced as his arm was touched.

"CRAP! SORRY!" Sammy yelled.

"Its fine..." Purpled said.

GB80 was quiet.

"G you good?" Purpled asked.

"Guys, we're going to the Dream SMP."

Sammy and Astelic gave a solemn nod, Purpleds eyes widened.

"Y-You can't!" He panicked, he didn't need anyone finding out his past.

He jumped up. 

  
"PLEASE!"

"Purp, its for you're own good." GB80 says, picking something out of his pocket.

All the sudden Purpled felt dizzy, tired but he couldn't let them...know...

Everthing went black.

"Sammy, you think you could carry him?" GB80 asked.

"Yeah, but what did you use?" Sammy asked.

"A friend gave me a potion she made sleep and healing." He answered.

"We need to meet this person cause damn its powerful." Sammy said.

"Astelic you almost done?"

"Yeah, Getting IP'S take a while idiot."

"Just Hurry." Sammy said.

GB80 typed something in and all the sudden a Girl appeared.

"You really had to go and do it huh?" She said before seeing Purpled. "OH MY! IS HE OK!? HOW OLD IS HE?!" She asked worried.

"Stop letting your Maternal instincts kick in." GB80 said.

The Female had long brown hair and eyes, she wore a pink dress and bonnet.

"DONE!" Astelic said as a portal appeared.

The group got up and headed in the portal.

_**Astelic Has Join the game** _

_**Gamerboy80 has joined the game** _

_**SammyGreen has joined the game** _

_**CottagecoreColette has joined the game** _

_**Purpled Has joined the game** _

Tubbo and Tommy looked up to see the portal, they both got into fighting stance.

"Who are y-" Tommy stopped when he saw a bloodied up Purpled.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" He yelled pissed.

"No time. Alert everyone on the server," GB80 said "Also where is the Medical Thing."

"Community house." Tubbo said giving the cords.

Tommy and Tubbo ran off to tell the others.


	4. The Explaining Of Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled is healing and the SMP doesn't know these three

"Thank you Collete." GB80 said, as the Cottagecore woman gave them medical supplies.

"Its no problem, Call me if you need anything." She says before logging off and probably heading back to her own server.

**_CottagecoreCollete has left the game_ **

There were 8 people in the room, Dream Gamerboy80 SammyGreen Astelic Ponk Jack Manifold and of course Purpled.

Dream showed obvious worry, anger, and guilt.

"What happened." Ponk said, his voice surprisingly scary.

The Trio glanced at one another, worried and clueless on how to tell them that a child was forced into BEDWARS.

"Well-" Sammy started before the door flew open.

They looked towards the doorway and saw

Nihachu, Eret, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and so many others.

Nihachu raced in careful to not disturb the sleeping boy.

She gasped at the sight.

"Niki, how bad is it?" Eret says walking over Tubbo following.

(REMINDER ERET, TUBBO, AND NIKI ARE SIBLINGS)

(SAME AS WILBUR, TECHNO, AND TOMMY PHIL IS DAD)

Although you couldn't see it Erets eyes widened and Tubbo looked sad.

Puffy walked in and hugged Niki, "Its okay, Purps strong he'll be fine." She says hugging her best friend.

"What happened." Ponk said once again.

"Should we?" Sammy says glancing at GB and Astelic.

"Its for his own good." GB said.

"Should I?" Astelic asked.

"Go ahead." Sammy said.

"Well...BEDWARS...." She sighed

Everyones Eyes widened.

"BEDWARS?!"Quackity yelled, obviously shocked.

the trio nodded before continuing.

"I understand." A monotone said.

Everyone turned their heads to see Techno.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"As some of you know Me, Tommy, and Wilbur aren't biologically related, I was saved by Phil at 13, I just finished my debt."

"What Debt?"

"The Debt of having Parents who played Bedwars."

"What do you mean by parents?" Niki asked softly.

"If your parents played, they were given an amount of rounds, if they finish, They're free, if they die before they do, they're kids take the debt." Astelic said.

"Are you-?"

"Yes...All three of us." Sammy answered.

"Everyday equals a round, there is 10 matches in 1 round, if you lose any you don't get a day, if you win all you get a day." GB80 added.

"So, your parents brought you into this?" Puffy asked.

The Trio nodded.

"What happens if there is multiple kids?"

"They both get separate ones, my friend Walli, He payed his off his brother the same."

"When did you start."

The trio went quiet.

"8." Astelic Muttered

"11." Gb80 said.

"7." Sammy said.

"Purp started at 6." Sammy said.

"So each of you have been doing this for 10 years..." Sam said, worry in his eyes.

"We have the same parents, we were adopted by GB's parents." Astelic said, checking on Purpled.

"Why don't you just leave the server and never go back?" Skeppy asked, like it was obvious.

"You don't think we've tried?" Astelic said in an angry tone.

"They're hackers, they find you, and kill you or torture you till you join back." GB80 said.

"What kind of sick people would do this...."BBH said.

"The Wars Team." Astelic Answered.

They heard a noise and look over and see Purpled stirring.


	5. Debt and Pain infect someones Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled is a mysterious boy, his past was unknown until now. And the others are pissed.

Purpleds head hurt, the last thing he remembered was...

shit.

He darted up and snapped his eyes open.

He saw His siblings and... the SMP.....

He felt sick...

He wanted to disappear.

Why him?

He waited for the yells.

But it never came.

Instead, he was hugged.

He opened his eyes and saw Ponk, someone he saw as a brother a dad even.

He hugged him, he wasn't mad, He wasn't upset, he was

relieved....

Purpled hugged back, crying a bit.

"Purp, if you told us we wouldn't have thought of you different, your still our friend." Ponk said, not letting go of the blonde.

  
"Purp, you should rest, we'll tell them our past." Astelic said, ruffling the youngers hair.

He nodded before laying back down.

"Well, it all started..."  
  


_There once was a family of three, A Mother A Father, and a 9 year old boy named Andrew._

_They were a happy family, The parents played Bedwars and were widely known. Of course at the time Bedwars wasn't illegal._

_While on a walk they heard a cry, the boy curious, decided to investigate._

_He saw a little brunette girl, she wore a torn pink sweater, her hair was a mess, and she was crying._

_"Mama! Papa!" The little boy cried, hugging the girl._

_His parents walked over and their eyes widened._

_"Oh my! Are you ok little one?" His father asked._

_"Mommy and D-Daddy left m-me!" She sobbed._

_"Whats your name?" The Mother asked._

_"Astelic..." She whimpered._

_"Well Astelic, welcome to our family."_

_A year later they found 2 boys._

_A boy with brown hair held another in his arms protectively._

_"We aren't going to hurt you." The Mother said._

_"Promise?" The Brown haired boy asked._

_"Promise."_   
  


_"Look Mom and Dad are on TV!" Purpled yelled._

_His 3 older siblings walked in smiling._

_Andrew known as Gamerboy80 was now 11_

_Astelic was 8_

_Sammy was 7_

_and Purpled was 6_

_"Why aren't they respawning?"_

_"There seems to have been a Perma death..." The announcer said._

_Thats when life changed forever._

_Now fighting for their own lives these kids competed doing their best to win._

_Bedwars was Illegal._

_They tried escaping once,_

_Sammy payed the price_

_The 2nd time, Purpled was tortured._

_They were only kids? Why did this happen to them?_

_A nice Woman Named Collete let them live at her house in a Server called the Rainbow SMP._

_They learned many things._

_In fact everyone there played Bedwars and payed of their debt._

_They learned How to Fight, Annabelle or FloridaWomen Taught them PVP she was a master, having beaten the Ender Dragon 3 times._

_They were taught how to cook and Build by a nice woman named Skyla, she was a baker and builder, she built Castles and statues._

_They were taught how to dye things, Puffo was a excellent Friend! They always had the kids back._

_Blake taught them about tropheys._

_Ribbon taught them how to write_

_Sammy taught them about Animals_

_And they were family._

_Soon They moved to a new server called_

_Hypixel._

_Soon at age 16 Purpled moved to the Dream SMP._

_But the sorrow of BEDWARS_ _continued._

Astelic Finished.

Dream looked pissed.

Same as Ponk.

"Can we meet this Wars team." Ponk said, darkly.

"We can invite you to the server." Astelic said.

"I want to meet the Rainbow SMP and Thank them." Niki smiled.

"Of course."

"We'll ask."

"They'll love to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I cannot thank you all enough! All the Kudos and Reads, the comments and hits! I can't stop Smiling!! All of you make me so happy! I love you all so much!! <3


	6. The Rainbow SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Moobloom Hybrid named Skyla or Sky lives on the Rainbow SMP when she gets a concerning message about one of her friends.

Skyla Crescent Doll was a Moobloom Hybrid, she had brown hair, and her eyes were closed yet she could see. She wore a Blue shirt with 2 orange stripes and overalls, she wore leather boots as well, She had The Horns, Tail, and Ears of a Moobloom. She was tall standing at 6' "9" how she was that tall? She doesn't know.

She was in her bakery when her communicator beeped.

"Hm?"

She took out the device and noticed it was Astelic, she raised Astelic and her 3 siblings, she smiled happy.

But when she opened it that smile faded.

She dropped the glass vase she was holding.

It hit the ground shattering into billions of pieces.

She typed in the IP given and ran into the portal.

She fell through on the otherside.

"Sky?"She hears.

"Wheres Purpled?" Sky said.

"He's fine, they just wanted to meet you."

"Who?"

She looked up and saw a few people.

"Hi?" she says unsure

She opened her eyes


	7. The Angel of Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moobloom has a magic, she can see others past, so she tries. A few people join.

"Um...Hello?" Sky said.

Sammy helped Sky up.

"So where is he?" Sky asked, giving her gentle smile.

Astelic moved to show a sleeping Purpled.

Sky walked over and sat beside him.

She saw Dream and her eyes widened.

"What...Oh my lord... Vivi will be so happy...." She said.

"What'd you mean?" Dream asked.

"She thought she was the last of the Klecks...(Blob In german)"

"I'm not the last Of my kind..." Dream gasped.

"No...you're not."

"Whats a Klecks?" Ranboo asked, looking at the taller female.

(SKY IS 6' "7")

"Well, there sorta people, sorta not...They wear masks with smiley faces to hide their face, if the mask is taken off for too long they turn into blob like creatures, many of the villages were burned by a traitor, So it was thought they were extinct." Sky explained.

"How do you know this?"

"I have a magic where if I put 2 fingers on someones forehead I can see their past...." Sky said, smiling.

Tubbos eyes sparkled.

"Thats so cool!" Tubbo yelled.

"Can you try it on me?" Tubbo then said.

Sky nodded and moved two fingers to Tubbos forehead.

Her eyes snapped open and they were a white.

_"Papa!Papa!" A brunette said, running over to a man with black hair and red glasses._

_"Yeah Tubbo?"_

_"Look!Look!" Tubbo said showing a drawing._

_His father ruffled the brunettes hair._

_"Tubbo!!" Another voice yelled._

_A boy with pure white eyes and sunglasses hugged the boy named Tubbo._

_"Eret!"_

_"Niki!" A girl with blonde hair said, joining the two boys in the hug,_

_But soon..._

_"RUN!"_

_"FIRE!"_

_"TUBBO!?"_

_Tubbo was gone_

_He was found by a man with horns who couldn't leave him..._

_But he did..._

_In the box on the side of the road..._

_until a Man named Phil_

Skys eyes closed again and she looked sad...

She pulled Tubbo into a hug.

"What?" Tubbo said.

"Your father, real one is a good man...." Sky said.

"You know him?" Tubbo asked.

"I've met him once." Sky smiled.

"What about you?" Ponk asked.

"Hm?"

"Your past? or Family?"

"Well, I grew up normal, And I met My Wife Abi, we moved to the Rainbow SMP and war happened, but I was safe."

"Me and my Wife have 2 adopted kids as well, Darla and Ash."

Ponk smiled.

All the sudden another person fell out of the portal. 

She was a Redhead, she had purple eyes and freckles, She looked to be and Endermen hybrid as well. She wore leather pants and boots, with a White Tee and a vest.

"Abi!" Sky said, running over and helping up the other.

"HoneyBee!" Abi said hugging her wife.

Another person came out as well.

She had Long Black hair and a Mask, it looked like Dreams, She wore a purple sweatshirt and a black skirt. She looked to be around 5' 6".

"Vivi!!" Sky exclaimed

"Sky!" Vivi said hugging the women.

"Its true...." Dream said.

Vivi turned her head and her eyes widened.

"I'm not the last one?" She muttered.

Sky smiled.

(VIVI AND DREAM ARE PLATONIC THEY SEE EACH OTHER AS

SIBLINGS)

"Can you tell us about the Wars Team?" Punz asked.

Sky went silent.

"Of course, afterall...," She started

**"The Leader is my Father."**


	8. Not a Chapter

I'm going to

Make a like A Chatfic where

they all go to school together maybe

and Rainbow SMP will be included maybe


	9. The Man of Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man was tall and wore a suit, he was a hybrid, a blaze to be exact, its a shame his daughter got her mothers genes and was a Moobloom Hybrid, but... She knew the boy he was looking for.

A tall man paced angrily stomping his foot down.

He looked over at the servant and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE 4 OF THEM NEVER CAME?!"

"They never came si-"

The servant was lit on fire

The Blaze hybrid looked at a photo above the fireplace.

A family of 3.

He had his hand on his daughters shoulder

His daughter never opened her eyes, she had brown hair and was a moobloom hybrid, like her mother.

It was a shame. She could have been so powerful

But she knew the family he was looking for

Meanwhile

Antfrost and Sky were talking Antfrost was happy to see another hybrid.

Velvet and Abi were chatting away as well.

Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo, Vivi and Purpled were planning Chaos

Niki and Wilbur were talking.

"I want to know about the Wars Team!" Ant said, making Sky go quiet.

"Sky?"

"Its a heavy subject but I can talk a bit, The founder purposely created the perma death "Glitch"" She said. 

"Hes my father as wel....I hate him for what hes done, he wanted me to be a blaze hybrid like him, so he tried a mutation which is why I'm tall and my eyes are golden if I open them. But its hard to open them."

Ant gave a sad look, his ears flattening against his head.

"Hybrids have it hard..." He said.

"Tell me about it."

"yeah, I was treated as a toy, I was sold around until BBH saved me..."

"I'm so sorry...." She said giving the cat hybrid a sad look.

"Its fine!"


	10. Meeting The Wars Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Man finds Sky, and the 4.

Sky was humming a song happily when she saw it.

The Blaze Man, Leader of the Wars Team, her father.

She ran inside panicked.

  
"Woah! Sky whats wrong?!" Abi said, startled by Sky.

"Its...Them...the wars team....." She said out of breath.

Everyones Eyes widened.

"The team that?" Ant said, concerned.

"Same one, with my dad." She said.

Abis face went protective.

She ran over to Sky and held her bridal style holding her close to her chest.

"Your dad?"

"Blaze hybrid, he also made the Perma death glitch but he made it on purpose, he also conducts experiments on...hybrids...." She said, making a few hybrids scared.

'He'll try and take the 4 of you," She says, pointing at Astelic, Sammy, 80, and Purpled. "And he might take a few hybrids." She says, "And I know which ones...."

"Who?" Velvet asked

"Ant, he's never seen a Siamese Cat hybrid, Sam, Gunpowder use, and Fundy... Foxes are sold for high prices...."

Ant looked worried, Sam looked pissed, and Fundy was mad.

Velvet walked over to Ant and held him close, "I won't let that happen."

"None of us will." Eret says.

A knock was heard and everyone stopped.

"I'll answer." Sky said, not shaking.

Abi put her down and she went to answer.

But She opened her eyes and tied her hair in a bun.

"Hm?" She said making her voice higher pitched.

"Sky?" The tall man asked.

"No, you have me confused for someone else sir, I'm sorry." She said.

"Then whats your name?"

"Oh! Buttercup Lovely!" She says.

"How much for the Siamese hybrid?" He asked noticing Ant.

"Sir. He isn't a toy or an object, hes not for sale." Sky said.

"Thats all I needed, Buttercup, or Sky, I knew about the hybrids." The Man said.

"Where are they?"

"I'm NOT TELLING YOU!" She yelled.

"Men, thats your signal."

A few people broke into the house breaking windows and doors, They restrained a few people and then grabbed Astelic, Purpled, 80, and Sammy.

Her fathers eyes looked over the room.

"Take the Cat, Fox, and Creeper." He said

  
Velvet looked pissed.

Ant was knocked out, same for Sam and Fundy.

The captives were taken outside.

"Goodnight." The Blaze Man said.

He filled the air with sleeping gas.

People fell over passing out.

"I... Won't let... yo-" Sky said before blacking out.


	11. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group wakes up, they realize, a few are gone.

It had been 1 year after they saved Fundy, Ant, Sam, Astelic, 80, Sammy, and Purpled.

Life was different, Sky freed people from Bedwars debt after killing her father, She destroyed the glitch and Became the savior of everyone forced to play Bedwars

Abi became a traveler and helped people everyday.

Purpled was actually healed and lived a normal life minus the wars.

Astelic, Sammy, and Purpled started a new nonlethal Bedwars.

Ant and Velvet got married.

Dream became a better person.

And Vivi became a model...

Life seemed normal.

But.

Darkness can never be permanently be slayed.


	12. NEXT BOOK

Ayyy!

Ok so alota you liked this book, so I'm making a second with skits and just short little stories, also anyone know how to put an image in a book on ao3?


End file.
